Timeline
The timeline of Seven Psalms spans from the 800,000 Years Ago up to the year 2020 AD, consisting of events that take place throughout the world. ''Note: This timeline is as of yet tentative, and is subject to changes and revisements as the story is developed and progresses. '' Timeline 800,000 Years Ago - H. Erectus populations in the Himalayas evolve into a separate descendant species with higher intelligence and better adaptations to mountainous, cold, low oxygen, and low-light life 300,000 Years Ago - First Vampires evolve in the Himalayas and Tibetan Plateau, using H. Erectus as a food source. 60,000 Years Ago - Humans reach South Asia 40,000 Years Ago - Humans reach East Asia 11,700 Years Ago - Last Glacial Maximum ends, Vampires begin to die out ~ 5,000 BC - Humans begin to settle on and farm the Yellow River and Yangtze River Basins 4770 BC - The Progenitor, a powerful vampire mystic from Kashmir, develops an elixir of immortality, but hides it from the rest of population 4500 BC - 60% of vampire population dead 3500 BC - Vampire Civilization begins to collapse 3020 BC - Kingdom of Jibin the last remaining organized vampire state in entire world 2700 BC - Xia dynasty of China is founded. 2153 BC - Kingdom of Jibin begins to fragment, various groups begin fleeing to other lands looking for new homes. 90% of Vampire population dead. 2075 BC - Makmrug May leads a group across the Tibetan Plateau towards East Asia 2070 BC - Kingdom of Jibin falls, 99% of Vampire species dead. 2060 BC - Makmrung Mtho returns to Jibin feeling that May's expedition was a failure, finds ruins of Jibin as well as the hideaway of the Progenitor. Progenitor grants Mtho immortality, and Mtho kills him, stealing his research on immortality and species hybridization. 2055 BC - Mtho slays May and takes control of the Heilong, and introduces the concepts of hybridization and distributes the elixir of immortality to high ranking vampires, as well as making all future vampires immortal to ensure the species would survive. 1980 BC - Mtho has the high priesthood of Heilong capture and turn Proto-Tibetan humans into soldiers for his new army. 1950 BC - Mtho leads an invasion and conquest of the Xia dynasty, renaming himself Heilong Gao after it's completion. 1943 BC - Yin negotiate to remain in control of the City of Yin, but allow Gao to make it the location of his palace. 1938 BC - Birth of Heilong Sui 1924 BC - Gao marries Yin Yu, has her immediately turned into a vampire. 1910 BC - Yu joins the priesthood of Shenlong 1903 BC - Ordos and Saka tribes begin to push further into China due to ongoing desertification of the Ordos loop due to overgrazing and overpopulation. 1902 BC - Yu becomes high priestess of Shenlong Shangdi 1890 BC - Ordos leader Luwejeqes captures western grasslands and comes within 50 km of Yin before being driven back. May 21, 1888 BC - Gao disinherits Sui after discovering his sexual affairs with his step-mothers and sisters. June 3, 1888 BC - Yu and Kong plan to overthrow Gao January 23, 1870 BC - Yu kills Gao in his sleep Feburary 1, 1870 BC - Yu is crowned as Empress of China 1868 BC - Luwejeqes' sons, Yokaqo and Arktahan, begin a resumption of their father's invasions of China. Yu retaliates and mobilizes the army of China, she herself becoming involved. May 12, 1867 BC - Battle of Xiashang. Chinese meet the Ordos at the city of Shang in western China and battle. Yu uses magic for the first time and helps to shock and shatter the Ordos ranks. Chinese are victorious and pursue the Ordos over the Yellow River and into the Ordos Loop. May 22 1867 BC - Battle of Ordos. Yu manages to defeat the combined forces of the Ordos brothers and their Hun allies. Yu conquers the land of Ordos, and drives the Huns out entirely.